sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Sue-Patt
| birth_place = Islington, London, England | death_date = May 2015 (aged 50) | death_place = Walthamstow, London, England | occupation = Actor and Artist | yearsactive = 1973–2015 | spouse = | website = }} Terence Anthony "Terry" Sue-Patt (19 September 1964 – circa May 2015) Simon Hattenstone "Terry Sue-Patt: what became of the boy who was Grange Hill's Benny Green?", The Guardian, 27 June 2015 was a British actor, best known for playing Benny Green in the BBC series Grange Hill (1978–1982). Early life Sue-Patt was born in Islington, London, one of the six children of Alston, of Chinese and Jamaican descent, and May (née Stewart) Sue-Patt, of Jamaican and Scottish descent."Terry Sue-Patt, actor - obituary", The Daily Telegraph (London), 24 April 2015Anthony Hayward "Terry Sue-Patt obituary", The Guardian (London), 28 May 2015 He attended Sir William Collins Comprehensive School, and the Anna Scher Theatre School. Scher had been Sue-Patt's English teacher while he was at Ecclesbourne junior school before she opened her drama school. Career Sue-Patt began his acting career with small parts in various Children's Film Foundation productions and an appearance in General Hospital for ATV. He was given the part of Benny Green in Grange Hill after being spotted at his local drama group and playing football in the local park by Colin Cant, the series' original director."Obituaries: Terry Sue-Patt", The Times, 24 May 2015 His character was the first pupil seen on screen in the first episode. "I basically played myself in Grange Hill", he later recalled. "There weren’t many black actors about on TV at that time. I had a great time, getting time off school to play football. It was a bit of a dream come true, really." He also played a gunman in the Channel 4 Desmond's in 1990 (which featured an in-joke about his role in Grange Hill), and the BBC Schools programme, Scene (1990s). Sue-Patt played the role of Yusef in Alan Clarke's The Firm (1989). Death Sue-Patt's death was announced on Twitter and his Facebook profile on 22 May 2015.Grange Hill on Twitter: "It is my sad duty to inform you all that Terry Sue Patt who played Benny Green has passed away. RIP Terry" Twitter. 22 May 2015 Scotland Yard confirmed that officers had forced entry into a flat in Walthamstow after concerns were raised about the welfare of the occupant; however, the death was not treated as suspicious. It was reported that Sue-Patt may have died up to a month before his body was discovered.Helen Nianias "Terry Sue-Patt dead: Friends pay tribute to Grange Hill actor as it emerges he may have been dead for a month", The Independent on Sunday (London), 24 May 2015 References External links * Category:1964 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Male actors from London Category:People from Islington (district) Category:English male child actors Category:English male television actors Category:Alumni of the Anna Scher Theatre School Category:Black English male actors Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:English people of Chinese descent Category:English people of Scottish descent